banter_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heuchter Teuchter
Heuchter Teuchter, formerly The Savage Scot is a robot from Scotland represented by TheSavageScot. It is a 16 wheeled robot equipped with 2 ramming spikes. Following Series 2.5, TheSavageScot joined up with team The Boondock Saints, and will be replacing Heuchter Teuchter with a new machine. Robot History Series 1.5 Representing Scotland, The Savage Scot fought fellow Brits HariusAwesome and Britain's Worst Gamer. The Savage Scot and Britain's Worst Gamer fought while Observabot unfairly shoved around HariusAwesome, who seemed immobile from the start. During the onslaught, The Savage Scot managed to flip over Britain's Worst Gamer and pin it to the ground, but Britain's Worst Gamer self-rights. Observabot then very controversially got between each robot and unnecessarily stopped them from attacking each other, which caused both The Savage Scot and Britain's Worst Gamer to attack Observabot instead, who backs off. Then Britain's Worst Gamer was flipped again by The Savage Scot but self rights again and starts attacking it, in the meantime Observabot starts shoving HariusAwesome, but is flipped over on its back and counted out in the process. The Savage Scot flips Britain's Worst Gamer again and this time it is unable to self right due to being flipped the hammer was on the down position, and is counted out. As HariusAwesome was immobile from the start, The Savage Scot had an easy win, and so started to attack the weaker HariusAwesome who became pinned on its back and had no srimech. Due to the unfair and controversial actions of Observabot, the Observabot was removed from Foreigners by Adam because of this. Regardless, TheSavageScot won and moved on to the Foreigners finals. In the Foreigners Final it fought against the Australia representative SoJiNn, the Germany representative Maria the German and the Scotland representative, and North American representative YAOES. YAOES began by attacking Maria the German, while SoJiNn started by attacking tricky The Savage Scot, though was unable to do anything effective, while YAOES crumpled Maria the German's front with its flipping spike raised, doing major damage. SoJiNn backed away and started attacking the already heavily damaged Maria the German. As it attacked Maria the German, it lost one of its gloves to YAOES' flipping spike. As a result, SoJiNn started to attack The Savage Scot again but to an even lesser effect than before. Maria the German then started attacking SoJiNn, jabbing it fiercely, however the two robots were stuck in a loop until Maria the German was immobilised by SoJiNn's remaining glove. Meanwhile, YAOES took off a wheel from The Savage Scot and used its flipping spike as a weapon to damage Heuchter Teuchter's chassis. This worked, as The Savage Scot was immobilized by YAOES' flipping spike. The Savage Scot and Maria the German were actually immobilized at the same time. As a result, Heuchter Teuchter was eliminated from the Foreigners competition. The Savage Scot also appeared in the Team Trash, teamed up with Spyder. It first fought Angry Monkey and Stelios. Spyder was the only one left standing at the end, allowing it and The Savage Scot to progress to the semifinals. In the Team Trash Semi-Finals Spyder and The Savage Scot met AJPatz and Belcoot. Belcoot crept along to meet the opponents as the srimech-less AJPatz was flipped over on its back and was counted out. The Savage Scot then attacked Belcoot while Spyder got itself stuck on the edge of the pit. After almost being tipped over and almost left stuck to the side, The Savage Scot then darted into Belcoot where it almost fell in the pit. Belcoot then pushes The Savage Scot into the pit only to fall in afterwards. Belcoot and AJPatz controversially won the match, since Spyder got stuck on the edge of the pit, it was therefore immobilized. As a result, Spyder and The Savage Scot were eliminated from the Team Trash. Series 2 The Savage Scot, now called Heuchter Teuchter, returned for Series 2, and was put up against Scirex in Heat D. The low frame of Scirex proved impossible for Heuchter Teuchter to attack, and the robot seemed content to simply park itself overtop of Scirex. After getting stuck together a few times, Scirex eventually managed to get a grip on Heuchter Teuchter and shunt it into the pit for a knockout, eliminating Heuchter Teuchter from the tournament. Series 2.5 Heuchter Teuchter was teamed up alongside fellow Scottish robot Ellie the Elephant for the Team Trash, and was placed up against Surgeon Sparrow and Dr Pheasant. Dr Pheasant and Ellie the Elephant immediately charged one another as the match began, with Ellie the Elephant unable to get any sort of pushing purchase on Dr Pheasant thanks to its unusual shape. After a while, the power of Dr Pheasant's spinning flywheels immobilized Ellie the Elephant, although the two remained stuck together for much of the match's remainder. In the end, Dr Pheasant and Surgeon Sparrow were declared the winners, meaning Ellie the Elephant and Heuchter Teuchter were eliminated from the Team Trash competition. Results |} Wins/Losses * Wins: 2 * Losses: 4 Series Record * Series 1: Did not enter * Series 1.5: Foreigners Finalist, Team Trash Semi-Finalist * Series 2: Heat D, Round 1 * Series 2.5: Team Trash Round 1 Category:Series 1.5 competitors Category:Debut in Series 1.5 Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Series 2.5 competitors Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots with spike weapons Category:Robots with stationary weaponry Category:Walkerbots Category:Foreigners Competitors Category:Team Trash competitors